


Pain Relief

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Demons, Double Drabble, Drugs, Humor, Laudanum, M/M, Pain, Toothache, inappropriate working relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-07 12:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Ligur has a toothache, Hastur has the solution.





	Pain Relief

"Wot's wrong wiv you, then?" Hastur said, looking at Ligur kicking his accountants across the room. He didn't seem to be enjoying it at all.

"Got a toothache, don't I?" Ligur said. "I broke an eyetooth on a really hardhearted sinner."

"Huh. You should fire your cook."

"I did. Dint you see my new catapult?" Ligur slumped down in his throne sulking, a hand gingerly on his cheek. "Yer always on Earth. Dunt they have anyfing good for toothache?"

Hastur turned to a guard. "You. Fly back; get that green bottle out of the chest at the bottom of my bed. Hop it."

"Yessir."

"Yer a real pal, Hastur."

"Yeah, well I'm expectin' some real perverted favours in return."

"_Natch._"

The guard came back with the bottle. He knelt, holding it up, and Hastur grabbed it.

"Here you go, Ligur. Earth's best laudanum. I been holding on to this, it ain't so easy to get nowadays."

Ligur took a deep swig and sighed. "Nice." He concentrated and a new, shiny eyetooth grew in.

"You could of done that any time, you know."

"Yeah, but I like the taste of this stuff."

Hastur took it back and finished the bottle himself.


End file.
